Wyverns
Wyverns are typically large, bipedal monsters capable of flight, having developed wings. Some, due to their sheer size and weight are able to hover in the air for a brief time. that have two wings. There are 12 types of wyverns can be found throughout DE'arth. First, True Wyverns are reptilian creatures with two wings, sharp teeth and claws. Fish Wyverns are creatures with the appearance of fish. most of them are adapted to swim in many environments. Ground wyverns are creatures that are adapted on land due with the lack of flight. Mammalian wyverns are creatures that has mammal-like appearances that has two wings, walked on four legs and walked on two legs. Pseudo wyverns are Wyverns which use their forelimbs not only as wings but also as feet, so their gait is primarily quadrupedal. Those pseudo wyverns are more primitive than flying wyverns. Raptorial wyverns are wyverns that has no wings but with long tails and powerful legs. They are alpha males can lead the pack. Avian Wyverns are wyverns with birdlike appearances. They possess sharp beaks which can use to peck at preys and with a bipedal stance along with developed and functional wings. Reptilian wyverns are wyverns with reptile appearances they well adapted on environments includes volcanoes, jungles, swamps, deserts. tundra, coralia reefis, and rotten vale. Sea Wyverns are creatures with four legs, webbed feet and fins that help them swim though water. Serpent wyverns are wyverns with their serpentine features, such as long, coiling bodies and forked tongues. Mamu-ya-ku along with it's subspecies are only members of Serpent wyverns with the appearance of raptorial wyvern. Theropod wyverns are creatures with dinosaur-like appearances that are adapted on land instead of flight and swim. they have large, bulky bodies and favor brute force, but often have special adaptations to aid in combat. They can be found in almost any environment and exhibit a wide variety of diets; some are strictly herbivorous or carnivorous, while others subsist on insects or even minerals. Wingdrakes are wyverns that most often resemble birds or pterosaurs, and can be hooked onto by hunters as a method of transportation. List of Wyverns * Avian Wyverns ** Albatro ** Aviarcta ** Aviarctin ** Braziltoco ** Garuroc ** Malfestio ** Puffinos ** Razorbill Puffinos ** Siren Yian Garuga ** Yian Garuga ** Hypnocatrice ** Avianira ** Avianix ** Blackwing Puffinos ** Grey Albatro ** Gotheye Albatro * Fish Wyverns ** Beotodus ** Jyuratodus ** Lavasioth ** Psephuros * Ground Wyverns ** Basarios ** Black Diablos ** Black Gravios ** Bloodbath Diablos ** Diablos ** Gravios ** Killerspear Monoblos ** Monoblos ** White Monoblos * Mammalian Wyverns ** Athaza ** Banbaro ** Duramboros ** Jagugala ** Nightshade Paolumu ** Paolumu ** Playtolumu ** Vulperos ** Wulg ** Zinogre ** Stygian Zinogre * Pseudo wyverns ** Barioth ** Brute tigrex ** Gigginox ** Nargacuga ** Sand Barioth ** Tigrex ** Xolotl ** Dyragua ** Liskna ** Giggi * Raptorial Wyverns ** Apep ** Gariari-Ya-Ku ** Gigadrome ** Gigaprey ** Great Apep ** Great Draggoi ** Draggoi ** Great Jaggi ** Jaggi ** Jaggia ** Great Maccao ** Maccao ** Kulu-Ya-Ku ** Great Naggi ** Naggi ** Tzitzi-Ya-Ku ** Yen-Tequu * Reptilian Wyverns ** Coral Pukei-Pukei ** Dwarf Tobi-Kadachi ** Ebony Odogaron ** Girros ** Great Agama ** Agamas ** Great Girros ** Great Grenos ** Grenos ** Great Jagras ** Great Sanphros ** Great Shamos ** Shamos ** Jagras ** Odogaron ** Pukei-Pukei ** Sanphros ** Tobi-Kadachi ** Tukekubodo ** Viper Tobi-Kadachi * Sea Wyverns ** Arrcuda ** Cryptocleidus ** Kaisogan ** Lagiacrus ** Mizutsune * Serpent Wyverns ** Gorgodusa ** Najarala ** Tidel Najarala ** Mamu-Ya-Ku ** Ladon-Ya-Ku ** Writhing Dread Gorgodusa * Theropod Wyverns ** Acidic Glavenus ** Anjanath ** Barroth ** Brachydios ** Fulgur Anjanath ** Galvanoth ** Glavenus ** Radobaan ** Raging Brachydios ** Frostmaw Glavenus ** Uragaan * True Wyverns ** Astalos ** Azure Rathalos ** Bazelgeuse ** Bronze Cantios ** Cantios ** Forktail ** Gold Rathian ** Heliaros ** Legiana ** Liskna ** Pink Rathian ** Rathalos ** Rathian ** Red Throat Wyvern ** Seething Bazelgeuse ** Seregios ** Shrieking Legiana ** Silver Rathalos ** Guruburu ** Great Barrier Forktail * Wingdrakes ** Barnos ** Cortos ** Mernos ** Noios ** Raphinos ** Remobras Category:Animal classes Category:Creatures Category:Bestiary